Potter: a legacy
by And as if by magic
Summary: Whatever happened to Albus Potter? And Rose? This story tells the story of their journey through their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first entry of a story that has been developing in my head since the last film ended, probably the reason I haven't completely broken down with post potter problems! I carried on the story with Albus and Rose as they start in Hogwarts. I used a few quotes from the 19 years later chapter in Deathly hallows just for this opening chapter on platform 9 ¾, as Jo made it so perfect. They are in italics, as i cannot take credit for the incredible thing that is Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

A swarm of angry butterflies seemed to engulf his entire body, he'd never been so nervous in his life, he thought, trying (and failing) to block out his older brothers taunts. Taunts about the new school he would be attending in a matter of hours, a school that his brother James had been attending for a year now. However this was no ordinary school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not a school for normal students. It was a school of magic; therefore Albus Potter was, in fact, a Wizard.

"You'll be sorted tonight; you could be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Imagine if you were sorted into Slytherin, I bet _you_ are" said James, spitefully.

_"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin! James whined._

_"James, give it a rest" said their Mother._

_"I only said he might be" said James, grinning at his younger brother "there's nothing wrong with that, he might be in Slyth _". But James caught his Mother's eye and fell silent._

As they pulled up at King's Cross, the boys giving each other the evils, their younger sister Lily ( who was two years younger than Albus) moaning about how she couldn't go to Hogwarts for another two years, their mother and father put the boys trunks and items onto two trolleys. Many people stared, as they both had their pet owls with them, and Albus', a barn owl named Iris, wouldn't stop hooting after the bumpy car journey.

To get to his new school, he would have to walk through a solid wall to reach the platform (9 ¾). When they dropped off James last year for his first year of Hogwarts, Albus had to do this for the first time, to him it did not sound in any way strange, as he had grown up in the wizarding world. However he was still very unsure about it, running at speed directly into a solid brick wall, you can't blame him. _James took the trolley off his mother, and broke into a run, a moment later he had vanished._

_"You'll write to me won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother,_

_"Every day, if you want us to" said his mother_

_"Not every day" said Albus quickly, "James said most people only get letters from home around once a month"._

_"We wrote to James three times a week last year" said his mother_

_"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts" his father put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother"._

He pushed the second trolley through the barrier, still Albus winced, waiting for a crash, but no collision came.

He emerged on the platform to an overpowering amount of noise and people. People were rushing around, making sure they had everything, children saying their goodbyes to family and friends. Through the steam he could see the bright red train, of which it was pouring out from. The Hogwarts Express.

_"Where are they" asked Albus anxiously, peering through the steam. "We'll find them" said his mother reassuringly._

Through the dense vapour he saw a small family. "I think that's them" Albus said, relieved. The family were standing alongside the very last carriage of the train.

"Hey Alb" said the girl, already wearing her new school robes. "Hey Rose" Alb replied.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione" called Alb's father as he caught up, as Alb had ran to the family on first sight. "Harry" called the man. "Ginny" called the woman, pulling his mother into an embrace. They then started talking about parking, Alb switched off, not listening.

_Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother (the same age as lily, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts_

_"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you" Rose's dad Ron told he,"But no pressure". "Ron"! Exclaimed her mother, Hermione. Lily and Hugo laughed but Albus and rose looked solemn._

_"Look who it is" _Ron said, ignoring Hermione. They all looked. A tall man, with a pointed chin, pale skin, and hair to match was standing there with what must be his wife and son. This must be Draco Malfoy, the one Dad and Ron always have a laugh about at Christmas after they have opened the firewiskey._ "So that's little Scorpius" said Ron, under his breath "make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains". _This was very true, Hermione was the most intelligent person he had ever met, and Rosie, it seemed, had indeed inherited her mother's brains.

Hermione then snapped, _half-stern, half-amused,_ _"Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school"_

_"You're right, sorry" said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added "don't get too friendly with him though Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood"_

Suddenly James appeared and was evidently bouncing with excitement and apparently with information. _"Teddy's back there" he said, rushed "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" _ He looked, obviously expecting more enthusiasm and a better reaction than he was getting. "_Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"_

_"You interrupted them?" said Ginny "You are so like Ron-"._

_"And he said he'd come to see her off. And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear._

Lily then went off in a fantasy talking about marriage, and how then Teddy really would be in the family. This is as Teddy was Harry's Godson, but Teddy's parents had died in the war, so he lived with his Grandparents, but came round to the potters' a lot.

_"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board" said harry, looking at his watch._

_"See you later Al" called his mother,"Watch out for Thestrals"_

_"But you said they were invisible" said Albus Distressed, _it only occurred to him later that she was joking and was just teasing him.

James had already run off up the corridor to see his friends when Alb went to say goodbye to his father. Harry reassured his son that Thestrals were gentle creatures, and nothing to be frightened of. _"Bye Al" said his father, "Don't forget, Hagrid invited you round for tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up"._

"What if I'm a Slytherin?" whispered Alb. _It was for his father alone which showed how real and great his far was to Harry._

_Harry crouched down so that Albus' face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

_"Albus Severus", Harry said quietly so that nobody but he, Alb and Ginny could hear "you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew"_

_"But just say-"_

_"- then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account"_

_"Really?"_

Harry nodded; he had never told any of his children that. It had calmed Albus down, he didn't think James knew about the that, maybe his father had never told him, he thought.

He was going to enjoy Hogwarts, He knew it.

I'm hoping to develop my writing skills through this, so any and all reviews and help will be acknowledged fully. And let me know if you want another chapter

AIBMxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I have say a big thank you to my first reviewer PeterPanFan01 :). In this chapter I write of a character that wasn't in at first, but the idea came into my head, and I thought it would be funny. Hope you enjoy it.

_Chapter 2_

As the train pulled away he waved wildly at Lily, who was returning the, probably Health and safety risking, gesture. They turned the corner, he was alone in the corridor, Alb sighed, alone.

He strolled up the wooden clad corridor, which, he suspected, had been magically enlarged as it looked a lot larger on the inside than from out. He looked in on the compartments to try and find Rosie, he saw that all had groups of friends, laughing and chatting in them, all apart from one, the Slytherin compartment. He knew this by one boy's face, a pale pointed face so similar to his father's, it was Scorpius Malfoy. And surprisingly he looked annoyed, at the others, Alb supposed, he didn't blame him.

He found Rosie alone in the end compartment. "There you are, where were you?" she asked, looking slightly relieved. "oh, just saying goodbye" he replied, quietly. Albus put Iris on the spare seat, when the compartment door slid open. Albus turned around to see a blonde boy that, he thought, must surely be as wide as he was tall. " Every where's full, can I sit in here?" he asked, timidly. "Erm... Sure".

"I'm Dursley, Norman Dursley"

"Rose"

"...Oh, Albus" he added.

They spent the following hours playing game after game of exploding snap and wizard's chess. Norman almost jumped through to the next compartment when his first chess piece got taken, "Blimey, sorry" he said, seeing the shocked faces on Rosie and Alb "I'm muggle born, my father works high up in a drill company" he said, sounding proud, Alb didn't know, and, if he had to be honest, didn't want to know what on earth a drill was, but he overlooked it.

At about noon a voice from outside called "Anything from the trolley, dears", it was an old woman pushing a trolley that was laden with sweets, pasties, everything. His father had given him a little extra money when his mother wasn't looking, and told him "Don't tell your mother", and so got one of everything, he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. The three children feasted on chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and cauldron cakes. They shared around the pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, laughing at the expression on each other's faces when they got a fowl tasting flavour. For instance, Rosie got a lovely sprout tasting one, and Alb rubber, but Norman got the worst of all, by far, rotten eggs! After eating so much, no-one was really in the mood for much, they were so full.

Later that afternoon, on her Head Girl duties, Victoire payed them a visit. "Hey guys, How are you?" she asked Rose.

"Fine, fine, you?"

"Yeah, good...erm, sorry. Who are you?" she asked Norman, seeing his look of utter confusion.

"I-I'm N-Norman" He stammered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Victoire, their cousin" she said, pointing to Alb and Rosie. "So, you looking forward to Hogwarts?" she asked them

"ooh, definitely, I can't wait to start lessons"

"I suppose" Albus said

Norman just shrugged his shoulders. "He's muggle born" Rose explained. They continued to have a conversation about Hogwarts, and the wizarding world, Well, it was more Rosie and Victoire talking at a very scared looking Norman. Alb took this time to stare out of the window, they were now passing through a steep valley, and it was raining, of course. Alb started daydreaming about quidditch (the most popular game in the wizarding world, like football to you or I). His father had been chosen for his house team in his first year, the first to do so in a century, and his mother was the captain of the Holyhead harpies when she was younger, quidditch was in his blood. He had spent most of his time playing quidditch, mostly at his grandparents' house. It was on place where he could get away from James, James wasn't particularly good.

Albus' daydream was broken by a yelp from Victoire, it was nearly dark outside, and she had forgotten all about her duties.

"What's your family like, in the muggle world?" Rose asked Norman "And how did you know you were a wizard" it sounded like she wanted to go on, but the look on Normans face told her not to.

"They were very, well, normal, my dad's a bit of a bully though, but nice to me" Norman said, gaining confidence. "Well, was nice to me. When professor Podmore came to give me my letter, dad was in shock; then became angry, shouting 'my son is not one of those'. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about, I hadn't even spoken to Podmore, and dad didn't let me see the letter.. Eventually Dad calmed down. We didn't know why, my mother and I. When she asked, he just simply said 'a memory' and left it at that. The little confidence Norman had gained drained in the last few sentences.

They all quietly got on their robes after that. Just in time, as the train had just pulled up outside Hogsmede station.

The corridor was as busy as Alb had seen it the whole journey, but nothing like as busy as the platform on which they were about to step. He stepped off, warily, and as soon had his feet hit the floor, he was swept up in the crowd. He had lost Rosie and Norman; he didn't know where he was going, until he heard a familiar voice,

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over 'ere!"

Hagrid. Alb followed the voice, weaving in and out of people. Soon he came face to face, well, it was really face to knee, as Hagrid was a 12 foot half-giant. Seeing his face comforted Alb, he could always count on Hagrid.

"Albus, how's yeh father? It's nice to see yeh again?"

Alb sighed, contently. "You too, and he's fine". Hagrid turned around to the group of slightly shocked first years.

"Wait" Alb shouted, "Rose is-"

"Here" came a voice from behind him "hey Hagrid".

And they were off, on their way for their first year of Hogwarts. They were single file most of the journey as the steep an narrow path winded on.

"There it is, Hogwarts" Hagrid shouted down the line, as a chorus of oohs and ahhs made its way, like a line, through the people. A grand, gothic castle stood on the other side of a glittering black lake. Albie couldn't get over the size of it. "It's beautiful" exclaimed Rosie behind him, trust a girl, Alb secretly thought.

The castle had turrets and towers, just like a castle should, like the ones in our muggle films. Specs of light came out of the castle, like delicate fairy lights, where the windows were. The lights reflected on the lake, dancing and glittering, but not too much Alb reassured himself, as James had told him that you cross the black lake by boat to get to the school. There was not much wind, to his luck.

As they reached the lake Hagrid shouted "four to a boat, no more". Alb, Rose and Norman clambered into the nearest boat, they were joined by a small, excited looking boy.

"Forward" commanded Hagrid, and indeed they went forward.

Everybody stayed silent during the ride. The wind dropped half way across, so it was peacefully quiet, only the sounds of breathing could be heard. That and a rather annoying clicking coming from the camera belonging to the small boy in Alb and Rosie's boat.

When they reached the cliff, they sailed through a hole in the cliff to and underground beach, where they climbed out. There was a giant door at the top of the beach. "Ready?" Hagrid asked, excited. Everyone nodded, warily. Hagrid gave two booming knocks and stepped back. The door soon opened and the headmistress, Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Welcome" she said, pausing for effect.

"To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and let them in slowly.

Hehe, gawww, I had trouble picking a name for Norman. Once again, Fireman Sam saves the day!

Thanks for reading, and please review, even if you didn't like it, criticism is like school, you don't really like it, but you need it to be better

Thanks,

AIBM


	3. Chapter 3

This one took a while, struggled with it, not sure why :L

\/

Chapter 3

They stepped into a dimly lit hall. Its walls were covered in paintings, all of which were looking at them, some even waving. Most children were gathered around one painting, it was of a knight all clad in shining armour standing next to a man in brown dress robes. Alb was not sure what the knight was saying, but, judging the looks people were giving him, it wouldn't help his nerves.

"Ah, that's Sir Cadogan" Professor Slughorn sighed. "He was moved to the seventh floor after the ...er... accident"

The huge hall had four giant hourglasses, the house points hourglasses, Alb supposed. The large room was lit by huge candles all around, his eyes were still adjusting.

The professor led them into a chamber next to the entrance hall.

"_The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before that can begin, you need to be sorted. Your house will be your family while you are here, you share dorms and a common room, have classes with them"._ He said, which, Alb supposed, was meant to be an impressive, grand voice, but just sounded plain silly. He could tell other people thought the same thing, as they were all looking at him rather funnily. _"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each has produced some outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I will come back when we are ready for you"_

There was a frenzy of people smartening their robes and many were chatting. Rose stood next to Alb, her pin neat uniform the complete opposite to her bushy mane of hair.

They waited for what felt like hours for Professor Slughorn to come for them. When he did, Alb's stomach flipped along with most of the stomachs in the room. They were lead back into the entrance hall and stood outside of the giant wooden doors. Professor Slughorn had a stool and what looked like a frayed, muddy rag, but was most likely the sorting hat he had heard about. Professor Slughorn pushed open the door, and they entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was enormous, lit only by candles, floating in mid-air. They were floating above the large house tables, where the students sat, the hundreds of students who were now staring at the first-years. Alb looked over at the Slytherin table, he really hoped that he wouldn't end up there; they all looked like they were described, nasty and unpleasant. They were walking down the middle of the tables to the professor's table, which in the middle of was the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

They stopped, just before the table, and Professor Slughorn put down the stool and stood the hat on top. This then came to life and started singing.

**_I am the clever sorting hat_**

**_So listen to what I say_**

**_Tease the Hufflepuffs you may,_**

**_But a better friend you'll never find_**

**_For just and loyal is their kind_**

**_Gryffindor, brave and bold,_**

**_Chivalry and nerve do they hold_**

**_Wise old Ravenclaw, steady in mind_**

**_With wit and wisdom combined_**

**_And ambitious Slytherin,_**

**_With Cunning and resourcefulness,_**

**_they are sure to win._**

**_Now whichever house you're in,_**

**_Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin,_**

**_You're sure to find greatness, and friends along the way._**

The hall erupted with clapping. Then Slughorn produced a scroll of parchment and read out names.

First was "Atkinson, Poppy" who was sorted into Ravenclaw

Then "Adams, Joshua" became a Hufflepuff.

"Campbell, Alexander" became the first Gryffindor

The second was the small boy that was in the same boat as Rosie, Alb and Norman, who was apparently called "Creevey, Alfie"

"Davies, Hannah" "Dunn, Brian" became Hufflepuffs

Then a surprise, a huge surprise. "Dursley, Norman" Slughorn called. Norman walked up to the stool, warily. The hat was placed on his head, and stayed there for about a minute, the longest yet. And the hat shouted something no-one was expecting, "SLYTHERIN". A babble of noise broke out, a muggle born Slytherin? This had never happened before, Slytherins hated muggle borns.

Slughorn quieted down the students and carried on.

"Lamb, George" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then the second shock of the day came, when Scorpius was being sorted. The hat wasn't even on his head for that long before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR". To everyone else this was a surprise, but Alb found himself finding it almost normal, the look on Scorpius' face on the train told him that he didn't like the Slytherins.

Then "McClaggen, Bill" became a Hufflepuff

After many people had been sorted, it was Albus' turn. When his name was called many students started whispering "another potter!" he heard from behind him. As soon as the hat touched his head he heard it, in his head, "Ah, another Potter, courage, bravery, boldness, of course, GRYFFINDOR" Alb felt as if a weight had been lifted, and went to join the Gryffindor table.

They finally got to the W's and it was Rosie's turn to be sorted. The hat only stayed on her head for a matter of seconds before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR". Alb clapped wildly as Rose jumped down off the stool and bounded to the table.

The sorting finished with "Yap, Patrick" who was sorted into Slytherin.

Slughorn then picked up the stool and hat and waddled off with them.

McGonagall then stood up, "Welcome new students and returning students, now, let the feast begin!"

And indeed it did. The once empty dishes were now filled with food. Roasted chicken and beef, pork, lamb, sausages, bacon, more meat than a butcher's at Christmas. There were Yorkshire puddings piled high on platters, carrots, peas, cabbage, parsnips, gravy, everything that they could have imagined was stuffed into tureens and dishes, the tables were groaning with the weight of the food. Mouth-watering, Alb and Rosie dug in.

After everyone had cleaned their plates and the chickens were now just bones, the remains disappeared and were replaced with puddings, the most magnificent puddings Alb had ever seen. If he had known what pudding was he would have left room. He had a slice of nearly everything, treacle tart, sticky toffee pudding, profiteroles, and every flavour of ice cream (of which there were 5).

When they had finished McGonagall made and announcement. "I hope that you all enjoyed your meal, and are ready for the new school year, but I will have to keep you another few minutes. As you all know the forbidden forest is out of bounds for obvious reasons, and so is the whomping willow for that matter. In addition to that, this year Greenhouse 5 is out of bounds due to an overgrown Fanged Geranium. Now, the school song." Words shot out of her wand into the air and everyone sang

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brails all rot."_

"Bedtime Children" Professor McGonagall called and the huge benches were pushed back. "Gryffindor First Years, over here" shouted a voice near the doors; all of the new Gryffindors were gathered in the entrance hall with the two Gryffindor prefects. They were lead up to the grand staircase, which was a shaft filled with what must have been hundreds of staircases, but, as Alb had just noticed, they were all moving!

"Be careful with the staircases, as you can see, they move, but also there are vanishing steps which you have to remember" the male prefect said. "Oh, I'm Adam by the way, and this is Tabatha" he added, pointing to the girl. They walked up many staircases, through doors with sliding panels, hidden doorways, Alb tried his best to remember where he was going, but it was very complicated.

They eventually stopped at a painting of a rather fat lady. "This is the entrance to our common room, you need a password to get in, but it changes every fortnight, the current password is 'vos es Speciosam'"

"Oh thank you, you too dear" said the fat lady, as the portrait swung open to reveal a hole which they all climbed through. They emerged in a cosy room with squashy sofas, desks and a crackling fire going in one corner. There were two staircases leading of the room, which were apparently to the dorms. The girls went up one with Tabatha, and the boys the other. When Alb got up to his dorm, he saw that his trunk and iris were next to one of the beds, so he collapsed on the bed. He dragged himself up to get his pyjamas on, and so were the others. In his dorm was Scorpius, Alfie, Alexander, a boy called Daidalos. They were all chatting and he learnt that Alexander (Zander) was a muggleborn, and had no idea about the Wizarding world until he got his letter, and when Daidalos (Dai) put up the poster of his quidditch team, Zander was baffled by the moving players, because the pictures in the muggle world stay still according to him.

After this, they all slid into bead, their legs like lead, and fell instantly to sleep.

/\

Thanks for reading, please review with your opinion and tips if you have any.

And I know the Sorting Hat song isn't very good, but please forgive me

AIBMxx


End file.
